Naruto's new path
by Rangerfan58
Summary: summary inside. profile explains how i choose to rate my stories
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. Naruto and the rest of the group including the Sand siblings, the senseis, and two of the Sannin have gone back to the past and remember everything up to their deaths. Sasuke never left the village due to a letter Itachi made sure he got the day he graduated so that Sasuke understood what happened the day of the massacre and even though he still got the curse mark Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't want him to go with Orochimaru for power and as such remained in the village. Itachi tried to meet back up with Konoha during the war with Akatsuki but unfortunately was killed before he managed it, though he did get to meet up secretly with his brother to pass intel a few times. When the true war against Madara began everyone became one in regards to the villages in the Fourth great Shinobi war but the alliance lost and those left died in a final desperate attack against the enemy, with Obito regaining his true self and returning to the side of good. Now that they're back will they be able to change things for the better or will they fail again and lose everything like before? Hand signals will be astrisked_

Naruto suddenly woke up after remembering a particularly harsh battle right before their last desperate attack against Madara, when he looked at himself though he found out he was younger and when he looked at the calender he found out it was the day after graduation, the day after he got his hitai-ate from Iruka. Seeing that it was still dark out he knew he could go to the designated meeting spot that he and the others had agreed upon during the Akatsuki war shortly before Konoha was destroyed for good without any trouble. He didn't know if the others remembered the future like he did but he decided to go with the agreement they had during the future, he was to wait two days and if no one came then he was to assume he was the only person and make plans from there. Since he was in the past the plans were basically to do what he could to change the future by himself, the original plans though were to find what few allies they had left and make an attack plan against the enemy if possible, otherwise it would be a true suicide mission. When he got there he didn't see anyone so he made sure he would be protected and then went back to sleep against the trunk of a tree and simply hoped others would remember because during the trip to their location he realized that if he was the only one who remembered getting things to change would be a very difficult task indeed since he wouldn't be able to act his true self around anyone else and as such he couldn't let anyone in on his plans. Sunrise came and since he knew it would be a week before team assignments Naruto simply ate a bar of food that he managed to get from Iruka one time when they were learning about food in the field, and while Naruto didn't like the food bars he kept a few because they were a gift from Iruka

"So I have until tomorrow for the others to show up, man I hope Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sai remember because otherwise even if the others remember that means only sixteen people remember the future and it will be hard to change the future with so little remembering what happened, with even six more people remembering at least two villages will be ready in time"

Suddenly Naruto senses several people and gets ready for an attack which never comes because it was the remainder of his team minus Sai and team Gai, but he doesn't immediately trust that they remember the future. Back when the war happened and things started going downhill the group which had been called the Konoha 12 by some people had developed codes for one reason and one reason only, there had been several attempts at bringing in impostors into the village and while a few succeeded in getting in the core fighters were never able to be faked due to the codes that they had developed. Due to the unique situation Naruto knew he had to not only use the identification codes but also come up with a story if they questioned him about said codes

"Situation Foxtrot 4 location Delta 9, Shinobi down 15"

"Situation Zulu, Zulu 6, location Delta 7, Shinobi up 113" 

"Situation Zulu, Delta 8 location Beta 4, Shinobi down 97"

"Situation Foxtrot 4 location Delta 9, Shinobi helped 442"

"Situation Foxtrot 4 location Delta 9, frontal assault, unknown Shinobi down"

Naruto visibly relaxes

"You guys remember, Kakashi-sensei what now?"

"Now we wait to see if the others also remember, but in the meantime I think we need to test something out which will be easy, Sakura, try and hit me with your best shot"

"Right"

Sakura hits Kakashi in the stomach but while Kakashi is a little winded he isn't all that affected

"No way"

"Okay, you guys remember everything but you're back at graduation level physically, and for Team Gai they're back at the level they were before the Chunin exams"

"We have a lot of work to do if we're going to get back to our true levels in time for the exams"

"That might not be possible with so little time available Sasuke, by the way you think you can get Itachi back with us this time?"

"Doubt it, the Akatsuki mission really is important to the village and then there's the fact that not many know the truth behind the massacre"

"Gai-sensei is there any way you guys can find out if Gaara, Temari and Kankuro remember the future while you're out on missions?"

"Sorry Naruto, we never ran into them until the exams"

"Then that will just have to wait, hope the other rookies also remember"

"If they do, we're not treating you guys as fresh Genin, or at least I won't, don't know about the others"

"Man, if Asuma-sensei is alive that might freak out Shikimaru initially and then there's the fact that he won't know everything that happened after his death"

"We'll just have to deal with it as situations come up, Kakashi-sensei what are you going to do about Obito?"

"For now nothing, I can't do anything though it was nice to find out that he was alive and only fought against us because of the lies Madara fed him, that and the fact that he didn't get the whole truth about why I killed Rin"

"You had no choice sensei, she forced your hand"

"Exactly, and maybe I can transfer my memories to him if I see him as Tobi this time"

"That might help us get him back to our side much sooner"

"Exactly"

The other two teams soon arrive and pass the test as well and then Asuma asks if he missed anything in the war and is told everything that he needed to know

"Okay now then, you guys are all technically Chunin or Jonin not Genin so we're going to train you guys like the soldiers you are, however we can't take the missions that you can do until later since no one knows the truth"

"Okay, we need to do the training in secret though Sandaime has a crystal ball that he has to keep an eye on the village"

"Yeah that makes sense, okay we have a plan then"

"So how fast do you nine think you can get back to war condition?"

"Not sure Neiji-nisan"

"Hinata, just call me Neiji, think uncle should know I know the truth about father?"

"No, but you're going to have to keep up the act of hating them until after the exams so that he shows you that scroll with the truth"

(Sighs) "this is going to be a long six months at the compound"

"Kiba, think you can fool your family?"

"Not with their noses, I come home smelling like I train hard all day and they're likely to ask questions that I can't answer"

"We need new living arrangements then"

They all look to Naruto because during the war they all lived in the Namikaze compound since the Uchiha district was ravaged during the Orochimaru incident and while it had been partially rebuilt, when it got destroyed a second time when the village was destroyed with Sasuke's permission they never rebuilt the district and as such needed a new place to sleep and since Kakashi never lived at his place and it was too small in any case they moved in with Naruto who had the room because the Namikaze compound was combined with the Uzumaki compound which was given to Kushina after her village was destroyed and as such with Naruto being the heir of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze names he got their lands and he combined it all into one land legally when it was given to him

"Hey I'm not supposed to know my parents right now so we don't have access to their land"

"The Uchiha district will work temporarily but after the invasion it won't, well okay it will work short term but if we don't find a place before the village is destroyed by Akatsuki, depending on several things we'll be property hunting until Naruto is officially told about his parents"

"Look into something else then?"

"Looks like"

"For now since you guys haven't officially been given team assignments you're going to have to make sure not to make anyone suspicious"

"Why was it delayed a week anyways?"

(Sighs) "I don't know, Iruka-sensei will be fine by tomorrow but we still have to wait a week"

"I think it's because Hokage-sama has to deal with the traitor"

"True, though Mizuki-sensei won't give up Orochimaru"

"True but we'll see what we can get"

"That's right, forgot you mentioned Mizuki being a traitor shortly before you left for your training with Jiraiya-sama"

"By the way, only team 7 can live at the compound seeing as how the rest of us have clans that expect us to live with them"

"You have a point, but maybe we'll figure something out a bit later if you guys still want to live together like we used to"

"Yeah, we can't very well camp out here every night but for now there's nothing we can do"

"Oh Neiji, if you want help with acting look me up a little later, I have plenty of practice"

"Good point, if I have trouble I'll let you know"

"Okay, for now though we should do what we originally did until our team assignments"

"That means the mission office for us"

"Good point Tenten"

The group splits up and the next week was spent with team 7 secretly moving into the Uchiha complex and the rest simply waiting or doing missions depending on if they were officially assigned a team or not. Finally the day of assignment came and as expected they were assigned the teams they thought they would be and Kakashi was deliberately late but no traps this time. When they got to the roof they simply decided to hash out a plan for the next day

"So you guys already know what the test for tomorrow is about, what are the plans instead?"

"Bell test with a difference?"

"That could work, before things really got heated I was thinking of doing another bell test like when you came home from training Naruto, just to see how much further you guys had advanced since then but of course with the war going the way it did we never got that chance"

"Okay we'll go with that then"

"Think the others will meet up and do the same thing?"

"Who knows, after tomorrow we can regularly go to the meeting spot to do sparring, that wouldn't be suspicious, or at least it won't be as suspicious as it would have been the last week"

"He has a point"

The next day they did the bell test with a difference. The difference was that they weren't trying to actually get the bells through teamwork because that had been worked on before Jiraiya had taken Naruto for two years to deal with Akatsuki while during the war the teamwork had been perfected to an art form between the Konoha twelve, and Sai who they knew wouldn't show up yet and they weren't even sure if he remembered, had also managed to work with them extremely well, though never getting to the point that the twelve did of just a few hand signs or a simple facial expression and a conversation was had. It ultimately turned into an all out spar that helped them identify other areas that needed to be worked on again and how to get back up to proper strength


	2. Chapter 2

"If the Sand siblings remember that will be good for us but if they don't I want to be as strong as possible to fight Gaara and bring him back"

"Agreed, think Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama will remember?"

"Probably not, but if they do that will be a big help ultimately"

"Naruto, Jiraiya will probably get himself killed again you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but if it's for a former student of his I don't mind, that helped bring his former student back fully when I finally confronted him"

"Hey Sasuke, think you'll get Itachi back this time?"

"Hopefully, but with his mission most likely not, I know Tsunade was working on it as the Hokage to get him formally recognized as a Konoha shinobi again but I don't know if she succeeded and even if she did it was a moot point by the time of his death because of the fact that the villages were practically one by that time due to how many people shinobi and civilian alike had died for each village"

"You actually have a point there"

"So everyone knows what needs worked on and what doesn't?"

"Yep, hey what about Yamato?"

"He might not remember, but if need be I can transfer memories to him once he comes to temporarily take care of the team"

"Yeah, that's when we got Sai too, stupid move you did Sasuke"

"Hey not my fault the enemy was tricky enough to cause that much damage"

"You have a point there, Danzo was worse considering he was the one who made Sai the way he was initially"

"But we helped him out and he became part of the team, hopefully he remembers us and if he doesn't then we'll simply have to get him to feel emotions again"

"Or I do what Kakashi-sensei will do for Yamato"

"Good point, hurts like crazy but good point"

"By the way Sasuke, should Itachi remember as well if he doesn't already?"

"No, for two reasons, first of all if he regains his memories he might be outed as a spy if he starts to act differently and then there's the fact that I _really_ don't want him remembering his own death"

"Good point, but Kakashi-sensei is definitely getting Obito to remember right?"

"That's the plan Sakura"

"Hey Sasuke, maybe Itachi can remember at a latter time, like when the war starts maybe, that ways he won't be as compromised, especially depending on when we get him to remember"

"I'll think about it"

"For now though you three need to get back to war condition as do I, we'll do team sparring in a bit between the teams but for now it's just us and D-rank missions, even if you guys can do higher classed ones in knowledge you're no longer physically capable, besides I think the Wave mission should be done on time just in case we can make new allies this time with Zabuza and Haku"

"Probably not, but still it will be great to see Inari again and reteach him what he needs to be taught"

"The others will be working towards war conditions too, we also need to look for a second place for everyone once the invasion happens, though if Gaara, Temari and Kankuro remember maybe Sand will stand by us instead of against"

"Not with Orochimaru killing their Kazekage and pretending to be him, remember they won't discover the truth until too late"

"You have a point, well maybe we can give those three at least protection"

"We'll see"

They started the routine of training and missions in the morning and afternoon and place hunting in the evening for everyone without trying to arouse suspicions

"Finding a place for Naruto is hard"

"Not my fault, or my dad's"

"We know, it's stupid civilians who can't tell the difference, according to you the shinobi mainly treated you neutrally correct?"

"For the most part yeah"

"Well, we just have to keep looking and hope for the best, by the way Hinata and Neiji cornered me recently on the way to Ino's"

"Oh?"

"Yeah they said to give the others a heads up on a mission Neiji has that affected the entire clan for two weeks and when the mission happens to not expect her at group sparring during that time"

"Okay, pass that onto the others minus her team?"

"That could work, didn't tell Ino simply because she wasn't in the shop"

"Makes sense"

Time passed and the teams quickly found out that Neiji's mission which affected the whole clan for two weeks was a mission where the team simply cut communication with the village and were declared missing. During the two weeks that Hinata couldn't appear for team sparring Hiashi did his best to keep Hinata from being marked and trying to heal the rift between the two houses because this time the branch house blamed Hiashi for the loss of Neiji not because of the fact that Neiji became a shinobi and loss of life is always a risk but because Hiashi could have kept Neiji away from this mission specifically because of clan issues involving safety

"Okay, Hinata knows that Neiji and his team will come back alive, injured but alive but no one else, she's also being forced to stay in the Hyuga complex until Neiji gets back, Kiba, Shino think you guys can make sure she doesn't fall too far behind and also knows that we need help searching for a place because of stupid civilians?"

"No problem"

"Okay good, now then the Wave mission came after Neiji and the team gets back but not by much so once they get back check up on them and we go from there"

"Makes sense, training like normal tomorrow?"

"Nope, have to fool what families need to be fooled, and also fooling Iruka-sensei and the old man"

"That's right, forgot you had that nickname for the Hokage"

"Okay, we do have missions tomorrow but otherwise our goal is to fool everyone into thinking nothing is wrong, we'll only do so if we get indications that we should reveal hidden truths and even then we're going to have to be careful about what we do reveal so that while we get the village ready we don't start a panic"

"Right"

Finally Team Gai returned and happened to run into Team Asuma due to the mission the team was doing that day, and after Team Gai reported in they simply went to their homes and rested for a few days except Neiji who went to the hospital first, knowing that Team Asuma would quickly spread the word amongst the group that they were alive and relatively okay. When they got to team Kakashi all of them gave out a sigh of relief and went back to training since that was the plan that day. The next day they got all the important details and soon enough it was the Wave mission, they sadly couldn't get Zabuza and Haku as part of their allies but that wasn't their fault. This time around while Haku and Zabuza both survived they left for Kiri to see if they could take down the Kage that had their Demon being controlled which was what started Zabuza on his rogue status in the first place, and if that wasn't the case and their was a knew Kage they would see about pardons or at least seeing if the new Kage would allow them to live long enough to explain their side of the story


	3. Chapter 3

"So, exams in a few months"

"We _really_ need to start upping our routines"

"When we get back in the village guys, we know secret training grounds that Hokage-sama doesn't and will let the rest of the group know to meet there when possible for training as well"

"Good point, everyone has been working towards war conditions but very slow going since we're public right now"

"Exactly, Neiji can't even do rotation because of restrictions"

"Bet Hinata is trying to get him with her team on occasion to try and get the rotation down again"

"Good point"

When they got back though, they received a surprise in the form of a summons to the Hokage's office immediately and when they got there they saw two people they weren't expecting to see yet

"Sarutobi-sensei could you activate privacy seals?"

The Hokage does exactly that and then the two groups simply stare at each other waiting for the next move which surprisingly isn't Naruto, Tsunade or Jiraiya, but Sasuke

"Mission 7785 success or fail?"

"Fail, five deaths, immediate message to related party no answer for two weeks"

"Reply to said message, fine but hiding, secure messaging needed for further contact required, needed for six months"

"Pervy-sage, old woman, good to see you, but you're early"

"Yeah and you know full why, how did it happen Naruto?"

"Why blame me?"

"Because you're unpredictable, by the way what happened after..."

"We lost big time, one final attack and I used a jutsu I was experimenting with, but this wasn't what I was going for by the way"

"What is going on here?"

"Sorry sensei, we can't explain for security reasons, by the way Sasuke, if you _ever_ think of doing something like what you did on that mission again I will personally have you in the hospital for a month, even if you are fine after two weeks, the other two will be spent learning things about injuries no exceptions"

"Is Shizune here?"

"Nope, another village for supplies that will be needed soon"

"Supplies?"

"Healing herbs, already took care of my debts by the way"

"Okay, by the way as far as we know the other main teams remember as well, don't know about two people we meet in a few years though, might force them to remember if needed"

"The three coming for the exams?"

"Unknown as well, we'll ask when the time comes"

"Fine, for now we'll get as ready as possible, you guys?"

"Very slow going since we have to hide but we're working on it, won't be true strength for exams but we'll be closer at least, and you know full well that some of the things we need simply won't happen for a bit due to age restraints no matter how much training we get"

"You have a point in regards to that, meet the others?"

"We'll tell them the meeting spot, let you guys know then hash out plans"

"Works for me"

"By the way Zabuza?"

"Alive, as is Haku, gone back to Kiri to check things out, hope it works out for them all things considered"

"You have a point, by the way sensei are you looking for a successor?"

"Yes I am"

"Good now then..."

Team Kakashi leaves letting Tsunade argue her case for becoming the fifth Hokage and simply went to the Uchiha complex to relax and sleep after a stressful mission. The next day the big group went to the secret training grounds and the rest of the teams saw Jiraiya and Tsunade

"Where's Shizune and why are you guys here early? Tsunade more than Jiraiya"

"We remember everything, hopefully Orochimaru doesn't, as for Shizune she's most likely on her way back with medicinal herbs by now, hopefully she'll get here either later today or late tomorrow at the latest"

"So going to be Hokage before or after the old man's death and did you reveal anything?"

"Sadly I had to reveal his upcoming death and he's getting things set up now to have me as his immediate successor in the event of his death"

"Think we can save Hayate this time?"

"Probably, though Baki might still try and kill him if the Sand siblings remember they should be able to stop him, and for all we know Hayate could die another way this time too"

"Good point, we'll just have to take the wait and see stance with those guys"

"Full protection if they remember?"

"But of course, can't have their future Kazekage in danger because of an impostor"

"If Baki also remembers?"

"We protect him as well, but for now just assume no one from Sand remembers, now then let's get to training, oh and Naruto"

"I know, you might still die for your old students and that's fine, it's the way you should go out really"

"Let's see what needs worked on"

"Oh we already know what needs work, and we also know we won't be back up to war conditions by the time the exams come but we _are_ working on it"

"We understand, and somethings just won't happen until two and a half years go by"

"By the way guys, are you going to take out Orochimaru or let Anko take care of him even though he gets away from her because of various factors?"

"Ultimately he gets away because he fought Anko first, besides while we're not going to kill him we do plan to give him injuries that might slow him down, might also take care of that traitor early on too"

"We'll see about Kabuto later, for now let's get training and preparing"

"Right"

So they get to training and working their way back to war time conditions which really was hard in some cases, mainly Sakura because she had to not only rebuild her chakra reserves but also her muscle mass that she gained from the intense training Tsunade gave her and muscle building can take a few months to up to a year depending on what was needed. Otherwise they mainly needed to build up their chakra reserves and control to be able to _do_ the jutsu's they could do if they were their proper ages with their proper reserves and control

"Naruto, remember the headaches you got when you were learning Rasenshuriken?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"You're about to get those headaches again, though hopefully we won't have to bring in Yamato early"

"Chakra control exercises?"

"Oh yeah, as many as you can remember"

"Fine, the others are learning them as well though, and by the time we get to the exams I want everyone to be able to make at least one shadow clone themselves. I have the chakra to mass produce for a while before exhausting myself but if the others could manage even one for an hour while being active that will give them an advantage in the time to come"

"Good point"

"Naruto why are you limiting us to one?"

"Uh because it's impossible to get my chakra reserves in the first place and second of all despite the amount of training you'll go through you won't have the reserves or the control for more than one by the time exams come around, it's physically impossible, Tsunade should know"

"He's right, we worked it out once between us, the one person who got the closest was Sasuke and that was because of the training needed for Sharingan, Neiji almost had enough by the time of final rounds because of rotation but only those two"

"Fine, we know better than to argue Hokage-sama, even if you won't be Hokage until after the exams"

"This is so troublesome"

"Shikamaru, what's the plan if you have to fight Temari in the finals?"

"We'll figure it out once we know if they remember or not"

"Fine, Lee, if they _don't_ remember and you have to fight Gaara in a preliminary forfeit as fast as you can"

"I know, but if he does remember I hope we have an interesting match"

"Agreed"

"For now all we can do is take the wait and see approach"

"Good point, intensive training until exam times?"

"One week before"

"Fine, by the way has everyone else been location hunting?"

"Yep, unfortunately we're not sure if we'll be allowed to leave the Hyuga compound after the invasion"

"No, but you could start mentioning the fact that you're Genin and want to try and live on your own for a bit, give your father a deadline Hinata and if you succeed in that time frame he should allow the two of you to live on your own, or at least the illusion of alone"

The group trains and finally it's time for the Chunin exams. The day that Konohamaru ran into Kankuro came early this time and Kankuro picked him up and then set him down just as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrive

"Hey kid, you're okay, no harm done I know it was an accident, however I wouldn't run around without watching where you're going right now, this is the time of the Chunin exams and you might run into other shinobi from other villages who won't take too kindly to being run into by a kid"

All Naruto needed was to make eye contact with Gaara and he knew that the three of them remembered

"So I guess you're joining the exams, think you can meet up later first, after all while you've forgiven Konohamaru and aren't mad at him we still need to discuss what you're doing here seeing as how this is the first time we've ever heard of these exams"

"Sure, just meet us where we're staying and we'll follow you to the meeting place"

"Works for us"

Finally the group was together, truly together for the first time in almost a year seeing as how during the war they were rarely together even for battle


	4. Chapter 4

"So, does Baki remember?"

"No, as far as we can tell only the three of us remember the future in Sunagakure"

"OK, we'll protect you guys but seeing as how we don't know when Orochimaru switches with your father you're going to have to do something that proves you earned our protection since we're the only one who remember in this time, there will be two more at least from the village but now isn't the time"

"Okay, we'll see what we can do, by the way Lee if there are preliminaries I want a true match against you seeing as how I am not crazy...mostly"

"Gaara..."

"Sorry Shukaku is getting really, really annoying right now, I have almost killed a few people recently and Temari and Kankuro have noticed my mutterings getting more frequent lately, I could really use some help with him by the way"

"Sure, Kurama doesn't remember as far as I know but maybe, just maybe we can fix the seal for you so that Shukaku isn't so loud"

"Works for me, just be careful when you do this"

"Not a problem"

"By the way have you three been working towards war conditions?"

"Yes, but in secret which means we're probably behind you guys in regards to regaining our strength since we're watched more closely with Gaara"

"Good point, but you work on it when you can which is the most important thing"

The group quickly handles Gaara's issue and then simply talk and train in secret. Finally the day of the exam arrived and naturally before they even entered the exams they ran into the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo hiding the real exam room with a genjutsu, this time though Sasuke didn't say anything knowing it was yet another part of the test. When they arrived the other teams had already gotten there if only because of the fact that while Lee didn't challenge Sasuke this time Team Gai and Team Kakashi got waylaid by a few of the testers trying to use a supposed shortcut and naturally everyone who remembered was discreetly giving Kabuto the evil eye but they said nothing about him being a traitor if only because they felt it was too dangerous to reveal him at the moment, but Naruto actually thought of a brillaint plan and relayed that to the others via quick coded hand signals due to orders from Tsunade who they acknowledged as the fifth Hokage

*Take out Kabuto in forest if possible, no Ibiki message*

He gets discreet nods from the others knowing that while the Hokage knew he was going to die soon thanks to Tsunade having to reveal it, without proof they couldn't reveal Kabuto as a spy for Orochimaru to Ibiki, but since in the forest of death they were allowed to kill their opponents for the scroll that's when it would be best to take out Kabuto. Kabuto then gets himself attacked by Sound and while the group pretends to be concerned they knew it was an act, finally though Ibiki arrived and the Konoha 12 plus the Sand siblings breezed through the exams without having to resort to cheating, except Naruto and a few others cheated anyways just to keep suspicion off of the entire group since gathering information was the point of the first test. When Ibiki revealed the reason behind the test most were repulsed at the torture scars he showed, but Ibiki wasn't phased one bit, and then Anko came in and the group smirked knowing that they were going to enact their plan soon. Once they reached the forest of death they had one plan and one plan only, reach the tower within the deadline while also trying to take out Kabuto, but they let the others know that Team Kakashi was _going_ to encounter Orochimaru since he wanted the Sharingan so Orochimaru was Team Kakashi's all the way. And the fight was _epic_ , the team didn't regain their true war time strength but Naruto's insistence on them being able to make and maintain a shadow clone for an active hour meant that Sasuke and Sakura managed to do some damage, Sasuke couldn't manage a Chidori yet but that was only because he didn't have the chakra reserves for both a shadow clone and Chidori and Sasuke decided the shadow clone was more important against Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura did excellent though Sasuke still got marked they actually managed to hurt Orochimaru and when Naruto came back from dealing with the snake the three combined did even more damage. Finally all groups made it into the tower and Team Kakashi was disappointed that Kabuto was still alive, but this time he was seriously injured by Gaara and forced to drop out and Gaara wasn't even trying to injure him, it turned out that Kabuto got caught in the blast radius of an attack that Sound ninja made on him

*Reveal skills early?*

*No, too suspicious, during invasion*

*Okay*

Gaara and Lee did indeed have to fight but with Shukaku under control it was an intensive taijutsu match with Gaara winning only because he had more stamina as Shukaku's Jinchuriki. Lee literally passed out from exhaustion and Gaara simply caught him in a sand cloud and made sure he got back to his sensei safely. The other fights turned out pretty much like before, except Neiji made sure not to use any lethal blows and Naruto and Kiba actually fought instead of the way it happened before, though Naruto _did_ manage to use a pepper bomb on Kiba, not because of the fact that he was actually trying to use his nose against him but because of the fact that quite frankly if Naruto hadn't used it when he had there was a very good chance of an accidental deployment

"Sorry Kiba, would have probably gone off at an inopportune time otherwise"

"Oh like when?"

"Observation point"

"Oh, that makes sense then still annoying though"

Finally matches were over and the final exam team ups were exactly the same as last time which got a typical Shikimaru comment

"Troublesome"

"You have one month to prepare"

The group quickly met up at the secret training ground once dismissed


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys do you want Baki to remember or not?"

"We're not sure yet, it might be a good idea but we don't really want him remembering his death"

"Yeah, that's why we're not letting Itachi remember either if at all possible, that and it's too dangerous"

"That's right he's in the Akatsuki under orders isn't he?"

"Yep"

"Exactly, and everyone thinks he massacred the entire clan for no reason, only us who remember the future, the Hokage and his two advisors, oh and I think Danzo know the truth, that he killed them under orders due to a coup they were planning"

"Can we make a decision before we leave the village?"

"That's fine, if you decide he doesn't remember let us know so that we know not to allow him to remember and if you decide he needs to know after the invasion then we'll restore his memories then"

"You guys sure about that?"

"Relatively sure yeah"

"You're not positive?"

"Nope and that's only because we don't really want people to remember if they don't have to, but with the way things are going we might not get a choice and have to have people remember if possible"

"Which means trying to find one person and having the Hokage give orders to another to bring in two of them early"

"Maybe we should bring them in early anyways, I know we promised not to change things too early but...I got a bad feeling when I saw Kabuto at the preliminaries, yeah he was injured badly enough to need medical treatment but I also remember he could heal from injuries real fast because of an ability of his, he shouldn't have been as badly injured as he was"

"You know full well one is impossible to find"

"Almost impossible Sakura, but you might be right that we won't find him until the original time line but the other one, that one can be given orders"

"Let's wait until the invasion"

"Nope, has to be now Kakashi-sensei and you know it full well too"

"Fine, the Third is going to get involved though, no choice now"

"He already knows he's going to die soon, might as well reveal the truth to him now, might actually help the village take less damage this time"

"Might, and at least this ways we can finally go full out without him calling us out"

"Get protection for us three at least as well?"

"Most likely, and explain that Orochimaru pretends to be your father which makes the village attack us, Tsunade knows but it might be best he knows as well just in case he doesn't actually die in battle, or even if he does he can put measures in place before hand to make sure that the Sand isn't treated too harshly until Tsunade can officially take office"

"Officially?"

"Yeah, she's already helping the old man out a lot, but in the shadows since no one knows how familiar with the paperwork she actually is"

"When will this happen?"

"Soon, within the next few days, we'll need a decision by then as well"

"Understood"

Two days later the group that remembered the future had informed the Third Hokage of just _why_ Tsunade had become his successor and then explained that the children of the Fourth Kazekage also remembered the future and were allies. He immediately with the help of Tsunade got to work on protecting them and they did ultimately bring in Yamato and the plan of using the Sharingan to force people to remember actually worked because Yamato came out of the genjutsu with full memories, a headache and a question that was expected by those who remembered the future, but not the Third

"Okay I get that my mission was important, and I get that communication was cut despite the efforts of Ino's father, but really Kakashi-sempai did you _have_ to suggest such a stupid plan that got you and then shortly afterwords me killed?"

"Okay Yamato, you have to remember that I was desperate, low chakra and had only just got Obito back from his insanity and info dump where he found out that Rin jumped in front of me, and that was _after_ thinking Obito had been killed in the Third Shinobi War but had actually survived and was part of Akatsuki as Tobi/Madara. Now that I think about it I didn't exactly have much time to make a plan either so I went with a stupid desperate plan that got us both killed"

"Wait, are you talking about Obito Uchiha?"

"Yes Hokage-sama and he's also the one who attacked sensei and released the Kyubi, his anger at Rin's death by my hands made him bitter against us, but after he found out the truth he became a Konoha Shinobi again, don't know how much longer the group lasted though after my desperate move"

"I made a final desperate plan myself a week later and everyone else died then, how we got sent back in time I have no idea, but by that point there wasn't much left for us to live for so my plan seemed like a good idea at the time Kakashi-sensei"

"By the way, we're renewing the rule Naruto"

"Fine by me"

"Rule?"

"Any plan Naruto makes, will likely be a crazy, stupid idea, but it's a crazy, stupid idea that will most likely work, so the rule is that we'll consider his plan if he offers one, but we go with other plans first because his plans also tend to be on the desperate side which make them last resort unless there aren't any other option"

"For now the three children of the Kazekage will have our protection and if they decide to have their sensei remember he will also be under the protection of Konoha"

"Understood Hokage-sama, by the way guys Sai?"

"Danzo until the original time period, unless you have an idea that will bring him in early"

"Nope, just want to go by my code name of Yamato again"

The Third who was still thoroughly confused decided to let Tsunade decide since she would be the Hokage after his death anyways

"Tsunade, up to you"

"Fine by me, sensei will have to make the paperwork official though since I'm not Hokage"

"That makes sense, I will get on it immediately Yamato in the meantime start making preparations"

"Will do, Naruto your place?"

"Not until I'm officially informed about my family, Team Kakashi is currently staying at the Uchiha compound, and everyone else is looking, but because of me finding a place is a bit difficult, if need be the Uchiha compound will work after the invasion since it wasn't totaled but we need a new place before the village is destroyed by Pein"

"Yeah, think we might be able to prevent that this time since we know?"

"Not likely Asuma-sensei, think about it, not only are we the only ones who remember the future, and we agreed a while back they aren't to remember unless _absolutely_ necessary but Pein is _strong_ , he's going to destroy the village no matter what, all we can do is hope that we can rebuild a lot faster than before and that you're still around this time because I think you were killed before Pein destroyed the village"

"Right, forgot about the agreement"

Just then Iruka-sensei came in and informed the Hokage that the children of the Kazekage and their sensei were here to see him. When they entered the Hokage could see instant relief at seeing Naruto and the group

"What can I help you with?"

"Actually Hokage-sama...um guys?"

Yamato settles the situation quite nicely for them knowing what they needed to know and since they had actually fought together a few times he knew exactly what he was going to say to identify himself


	6. Chapter 6

"Situation foxtrot 12 location Sand dune 9 shinobi down 78"

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke we want Baki-sensei in on it"

"Sensei, he has the better control for now"

"Still?"

"Yeah well, Orochimaru gave me a little gift and even with it contained it's giving me control problems right now"

"Forgot about that"

Baki decides to interrupt

"Okay what is going on you three?"

Kakashi brings up his Hitai-ate

"You'll have answers in just a moment"

Kakashi then makes sure Baki is looking directly into his Sharingan and reveals the future to him. In real life it was only a few minutes but for Baki it took forever and once he was out of the genjutsu he first got sick, then got confused and then got mad all in the space of two minutes and spoke very clearly angry

"Where. Is. That. Snake?"

"Orochimaru?, in the wind right now"

"Fine, I can't bring Hayate back and I _really_ regret what I did twice now by the way, but I can make _sure_ that Sand doesn't follow the false Kazekage, or at the very least keep damage to a minimum somehow, and Lord Gaara I follow only your orders as the fifth Kazekage from here on out"

The Third decides that it's _his_ office and he should remind people about that for the moment

"I think all of you are forgetting the fact that I am still in office and until my death or retirement I am in charge of this village"

The Konoha shinobi all then go down to one knee and speak in one voice knowing that what he said was the truth

"Sorry Hokage-sama"

"Thank you, now then if no one objects I have a plan that might work to minimize the damage to the village, do understand that I intend to die fighting Orochimaru if it comes to it but for now here's the plan. Tsunade you and Jiraiya are to protect the hospital and academy respectively. Genin in the exams are to focus on them, those not in the exams are to place yourself in strategic spots, minus Hinata due to the fact that she has to be with her clan due to losing to Neiji. We are keeping the matches the same period the end. Senseis are to place themselves in strategic areas of the arena as well. Baki will be by my side in disguise, however he is _not_ to engage Orochimaru"

"Hokage-sama..."

"Orders are confirmed Baki, he's too strong for you or do you already forget how you died in the first place?"

"Yes sir"

"As I was saying, there's a reason for this Baki, four people loyal to Orochimaru are going to set up a barrier around us, that barrier is actually good in minimizing damage to the village, however due to the fact that his spy is severely injured he might have a back up plan. Your role with being by my side in disguise is to deflect any attacks that may come from an unexpected enemy. Once the barrier is up you are needed as the person with information and secondary defense because others might want to destroy the barrier but I don't want that to happen so you need to pass on that those are my orders. Finally I am providing protection for you four Sand ninja and am already putting plans in place so that you aren't dealt with too harshly until Tsunade is confirmed as my successor, when the invasion happens do you object to wearing a leaf headband?"

The four Sand ninjas look at each other and just like the others who remember a future have a conversation with just their eyes and facial expressions and then look to the Third and nod in agreement

"We'll wear one once we get the signal to do so"

"Okay, I think that it best you get out of my office now since I'm pretty sure you are going to be making further plans that I will have no hope of understanding and quite frankly plausible deniability is looking good to me right now in case I actually _do_ survive Orochimaru's attack"

The group then heads to the secret training grounds and _plans_ for the invasion with everyone following the rule established during the war about Naruto's plans

"Gaara, when we fought in the original time line blood set you off and you couldn't fall asleep without Shikaku taking over correct?"

"That's correct Sasuke, what are you planning?"

"Well...what if we use that to our advantage?"

"Say...what?!"

"Sharingan, hopefully I'll have my control back by then with the curse mark fully contained if not completely destroyed because while none of us were Seal experts, minus Jiraiya here I think we might be able to come up with a way to destroy the curse mark for good after the Mizuki mission if we remember the information. And if it works on me we might be able to free Anko too"

"Good point, but Sasuke I thought _I_ was the one who came up with the crazy plans"

"Normally you are but this time it's my turn"

"For now, training time"

With that for almost a solid month they _trained_ , most people thought the Sand siblings had gone home but that was actually Team 7 with special transformation jutsu tags on them and then the team simply snuck back in through a way that they had been given permission by the Hokage to use for the ruse. As such the team met on a regular basis for intensive training and all of them got closer to war time conditioning with the Sand siblings and their sensei progressing the furthest since they had the least amount of time to practice like they wanted to

"We seriously need to improve more"

"Unfortunately we have no means to do that"

"Good point, we have a physical limitation on getting back into war time condition don't we?"

"Yep, some things literally won't happen until we're older though"

"He wins"

"Yep, now then, you guys need to find secret training grounds in Suna so that you can keep up your progress because we are _going_ to get back into war time condition that isn't an option, it's how long it takes for some things that might be"

"Tomorrow's the finals, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready, at least as much as we can be, and Naruto, we've actually found a place for all of us to live after the invasion until the village is destroyed and you officially find out about your family"

"How did you manage that?"

"It was tricky, but TenTen found some family members who don't hate you for what you are and the place is big enough for all of us, especially as we're constantly in and out of the village anyways"

"Okay, now then, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki-sensei do you still want to follow the plan we've been working on for almost a solid month?"

"Yes, it's the best plan that we have, Baki you know your orders"

"Yes I do, however I won't be obeying them exactly"

"Baki..."

"There's a reason Kazekage-sama, once the barrier is up I plan on using a special code for our troops to alert them to the fact that our real Fourth Kazekage is dead and that I saw Orochimaru impersonating him myself, only Jonin or ANBU will get this code and will act accordingly once they receive the code. I also plan on being closer to the barrier that the Sound four will activate then what the Third Hokage might wish"

"What for?"

"Sorry Tsunade, that's for me to know and you to hear about later, I have to keep some of my plan secret for reasons that my students already know since it involves abilities I gained during the war that happens in the future shortly before my death at the hands of Tobi before he became Obito Uchiha again"

"Oh, that makes sense then Baki, but as your Fifth Kazekage I am ordering you to use that one jutsu as a last resort is that clear?"

"Understood Kazekage-sama"

The Konoha group simply give each other looks and decide together that they didn't want to know about the jutsu until it's unleashed if needed. The next day their plans went into action and worked out just like they thought. The twelve friends were a major help in defending the areas that needed defended and eventually the dust settled and the village discovered the loss of their Hokage

"He died fighting Orochimaru, just like he said he would"

"What now? I know that in the original time line Orochimaru seeks out Tsunade, but she's in the village and will become our Hokage once things calm down a bit more"

"No idea, we also have the run in with Itachi to deal with as well, and Sasuke you need to make a decision earlier I think. He put me in the coma through his Sharingan and if it happens again he might discover the future sooner than planned"

"We'll figure something out before then"

They manage to keep the secret from Itachi and then the time came for Naruto to go on his training trip with Jiraiya some time after Tsunade became Hokage. During that time the entire group that remembered the future became stronger and even managed to bring in Sai a year after Naruto left due to very good timing.

"When's Naruto coming home?"

"Soon Sai, by the way he doesn't know that you regained your memories of the future"

"Why not?"

"Simple, communication is even more sporatic then the first time he left for training"

"Oh, and of course you guys didn't meet me until after the mission to Sand"

"Exactly, we rescued Gaara who lost his demon, lost someone who decided to pass the future on to Naruto and Gaara, and came back with two team members down and needing two temporarily but instead you guys eventually became our good friends. This time you broke away from Danzo earlier than last time though not without injuries like last time"

"I have more emotions now which is the important part"

Finally Naruto arrived at the gate and saw almost everyone there with a new addition

"Hey, when did he..."

"We got lucky a year after you left and ran into him, Sasuke was the one who brought him back"

"Where's Yamato and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mission, they should be back soon though"

"Emergency?"

"Yep"

"So since we haven't talked really since I left, once I check in with Tsunade I want updates on everyone"

"Fine, by the way we're all the same rank as last time, Sai has been ranked ANBU by the way"

"I know what that equals when not in ANBU"

"Yep"

"Gaara?"

"Kazekage"

"Temari here?"

"Yes though Gaara had to ultimately order her to do it, but there's a reason Gaara wants things to start off the same"

"What's he planning?"

"Something good, something very good depending on a few things"

"Fine I'll trust him to know what he's doing"

"And how do you know his plans anyways Shikamaru?"

"He told me in order to help keep his sister relatively calm on the journey back"

"Makes sense then, by the way Sai you and me are going to have a spar after I check in, because I want to see how much integration training is going to be needed and also know just how much more training is needed to be back at war strength"

"Right, best get going to report in"

"Right, though she'll understand being late to do a brief talk to you guys"

Naruto then heads to the Hokage office and officially reports back in and explains why communication was even worse this time around because they had a legitimate reason not to communicate as frequently as last time and last time wasn't too consistant either. This time around they actually had to use the spy network to let Tsunade know that Naruto and Jiraiya were still alive a few times


	7. Chapter 7

"You blew up a bridge, _a bridge_ to defeat those enemies, that village couldn't resume normal trade for two weeks while they set up a temporary solution while fixing the damage you guys caused and we had to pay damage costs to them"

"Hey, that was Jiraiya's fault not mine, I _told_ him we could use a different plan to defeat the enemy and he didn't listen to the plan until afterwords and when he did he acknowledged that my plan would have been better and less destructive"

"Well, for now I have your report and am glad you guys made it back when you did in the original time line, oh and Umino Iruka said something that has me seriously wondering if he also somehow managed to remember the future but hasn't said anything to keep the panic down if he doesn't suspect I actually also remember"

"What did he say when?

"Two weeks ago while handing out the missions he told an experienced Jonin to be careful and bring all his men back alive. Now then he always tells everyone to be careful, but the second part, the part about bringing people back alive is new and I really need to find out if he actually somehow remembers or not, unfortunately the only other way to know is for the Jonin to come back from the mission and it's supposed to last until you guys are on the rescue mission to Sand to save Gaara"

"I might have a way without out right asking him"

"Go for it"

"Thanks, he needs to be here around people that also remember just in case"

"Right, I have the perfect way of bringing him back here too"

Tsunade asks Kotetsu to bring Iruka to her with Naruto's shinobi file which he brings and has a good reunion with Naruto, who then asks Iruka a question that he knew would let them know if Iruka truly remembered the future without outright asking him

"Hey Sensei I was wondering, where exactly was your focus when we were rebuilding the village?"

"Which time Naruto? After Orochimaru did major damage through his snake summons _again_ or after the Akatsuki attack?"

And that's when Iruka froze in fear realizing what he had just said

"Um, ignore what I just said Naruto, Tsunade-sama, I just had a bad dream after reading the file on the group of S-ranked missing nin that have been popping up lately"

"Sorry Umino, but since Team Kakashi, Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Jiraiya, the Kazekage, his siblings and their sensei plus I also remember the future that won't work on us"

With that Iruka simply talks about everything that had been going on the past few years, emotions he had hidden, training he had tried to do secretly between the mission desk and teaching, plans he had made that he knew would be questioned if he ever acted on them, and just general things about how hard it was to keep up a mask and pretend he didn't know what was happening when in reality he knew _exactly_ what was happening and what major event would come up next. The next day Team Kakashi has a six way spar with Naruto ultimately winning only because of the fact that he actually managed to pull off a jutsu he had been working on while on his training trip with Jiraiya which interrupted everything but Taijutsu

"Okay Naruto what was that?"

"Something I've been working on with Jiraiya, Sai I have nothing against you especially as we were going to restore your memories immediately but if something happened and you or any of our allies were under enemy control we needed a way to stop them in every way possible except Taijutsu. What I have developed will even stop fellow Jinchuriki"

"Does it require a ton of chakra?"

"Actually anyone here plus the others minus Iruka-sensei, who I just found out has also always remembered the future, can do it, I made sure of that in case I ever needed stopped with this jutsu myself I will teach Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke the signs later so that they can teach the rest of the group"

"Oh and Naruto, everyone can fight with an active shadow clone for two hours now, if we're just using the clone to scout we have enough chakra for four hours, wait Neiji and Hinata can use the clone to scout for five"

"That's great news"

"But no one has the chakra needed to use the amount you do, though Kakashi and Yamato-sensei can make more than us"

"We've been Jonin longer and have used the jutsu more often, plus there's the fact that Yamato uses wood clones which is unique to him but not as effective"

"Either way, you guys have improved over the years and are focusing on more than just clones so what you're able to do is fine"

"So what exactly is the plan for the Sand mission?"

"That's a good question because it leads us to find out more about the Akatsuki which this time we don't need"

"Well I think it's going to have to start out the same with Sand calling for our aid, after that we might be able to change things depending on a lot of things"

"Right, because we already know where they ultimately are"

"Exactly, that should help matters I hope"

"Okay, let's go for it then, Sakura think you can have the antidote ready early this time?"

"No, but only because of the fact that some of the ingredients I need are specific to Sand and I don't have a valid reason to ask for them at the moment"

"Okay then, you go to Sand to help Kankuro while the rest of us go to Gaara, if they ask why we're not having a few people wait with you to get information from Kankuro..."

"Tell them that thanks to a few encounters one of the team already has an idea of where they are going, and it's true because this time Jiraiya and I ran into them a few times while they were after other goals and I got to know them a bit and figure out some of their hidden locations which should help things"

"Okay then, let's do it"

"Agreed"

"Wait, Sai you joined us originally after the Sand mission and we don't want them to know about you too soon, you're our trump card as is Yamato-sensei now that I think about it so I have a different plan in mind when it's time for the Sand mission for you two"

"What's the plan Naruto?"

"Okay so since you two can't be too visible yet what you're going to do is start gathering supplies for the mission to track down Kabuto and then the base of Orochimaru, I also want you two to do some discreet wall checking because I get the feeling that there might be trouble sooner than last time and we need the walls secure enough to buy everyone time"

"That makes sense, anything else while you're at it?"

"Actually yeah, Iruka-sensei actually remembers the future so start making plans with him in regards to Academy protection"

"Will do"

Soon the mission to save Gaara was started and they actually succeeded this time in freeing Gaara. Time passed and soon it was time to meet up with Itachi again as well as Tobi because this time there was a mission with the two of them together and Team Kakashi, and Team Asuma who survived the attack by Hidan, though Asuma himself was seriously injured and would need time to recover enough to do duties again fully he had recovered enough to help with the war

"Kakashi I get Itachi you get Tobi?"

"Works for me Sasuke"

So the two quickly activate their Sharingan and help them remember the future which immediately stops the attack

"Kakashi I..."

"I know Obito"

"Sasuke..."

"Hey Itachi, by the way you're a full on Konoha shinobi again, Tsunade succeeded right around when Asuma died originally"

"That's good to hear, but I am staying with the Akatsuki I will best serve the war behind enemy lines"

"Same with me Kakashi, besides I'm already considered dead to everyone who doesn't remember the future"

"By the way Danzo?"

"Dead, he got killed by Hidan right before Hidan got to the location where Asuma was originally killed"

"Understood, hope to see you at the end of the war"

"Same here brother"

"Obito..."

"I know Kakashi, but like I said I am already considered dead to everyone who doesn't remember the future so if I die now at least no one knows the truth but you guys"

The war continued and slowly but surely the Akatsuki were beaten, Obito and Itachi did ultimately die behind enemy lines. They found out information about something that hadn't happened originally and decided that their time as spies was over and tried to get back to Konoha but were killed by the other Akatsuki members instead, though they did manage to get the information to Tsunade. At the end of the war Sai, Yamato, TenTen and Neiji were dead but everyone else survived. Once the war ended a few years went by and Tsunade stepped down to let Naruto become Hokage, and Naruto became one of the best Hokage's the village ever had once he was accepted despite his label as a Jinchuriki

"And that's basically the history of our Sixth Hokage, he went on to choose a wise successor shortly before his death fighting a new group that wanted to use demon hosts for their own purposes, the Hokage left the village in goods hands probably knowing that he either wouldn't make it back or if he did he would be physically incapable of leading any further and went out on his own to try and if not defeat the enemy then at least slow them down"

"Did they succeed Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Yeah he succeeded in slowing the enemy down long enough to prepare Suna and Konoha for trouble making sure that the village wouldn't be destroyed a second time"

The sensei with the same last name as the Sixth Hokage looked at the picture on their desk and smiled a sad smile and then dismissed the class. Once they didn't have students they picked up the picture and spoke

"You certainly were something else, weren't you grandpa?"

"Indeed he was"

The sensei turned and saw a familiar figure in the door

"Hinata-sensei..."

"I haven't been a sensei in a long time Kogana, as it is people were amazed I managed to be a ninja for as long as I was, but that was only thanks to research done by Tsunade-sama and Sakura"

"Sensei, why did grandpa leave grandma and us not find out about him until I was three?"

"For the simple reason of the fact that your grandfather didn't know about you guys until then, you see your grandmother was an assassin meant to kill your grandfather but ultimately couldn't do it, so instead while he was drugged she forced him to sleep with her and then made sure she would get pregnant with your mother. Your mother didn't find out the truth about your father until you were three when she read a message from your grandmother to her after your grandmother died"

"At least he knew about us, even if it was only for a short time"

"Indeed, at least he did get to know about you guys before his death"

"Thanks sensei"

"Kogana...what have I said about when we're in private?"

"Sorry Grandma, habit, by the way how's Boruto?"

"He's doing good, but is expecting his half brother in Sand for the annual ceremony this time"

"Oh that's why his mission was extended"

"Exactly"

"We'll have to see what the Hokage decides"

"True, very true, now then I have some friends I want to visit"

"Right"

Hinata left for the burial grounds where the rest of the Rookies, Team Gai, Yamato, Sai, Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade were buried. Hinata was the last person living who remembered the war. Most of the group who had survived the war had died on missions later in life, Tsunade and Sakura were the exception, Tsunade had died from an infected patient while Sakura had been killed had died while in Wave visiting their old clients saving a few people from drowning, getting hit in the head and drowning herself. The next day a few shinobi went to visit their comrades and discovered Hinata's body, examination discovered that Hinata had essentially died from old age giving about the end of an era


End file.
